It's Not Too Late
by Juliefan1
Summary: What if Margret was kidnaped for ransom in the hospital and Jethro wasn't playing with hospital bed buttons that led to her flying out of the window in "Start the New Year Right?"
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Too Late

"Chief,Chief",said Jane Hathaway panicking and breathless.

"Look at this drapery material, isn't it a cheerful design? I'm having the whole office done in money green", replied her boss, Mr. Drysdale holding up green drapery w/ the $ sign.

"Chief get a grip on yourself something terrible has happened."

"The bank has been robbed?"

"Worse, your wife."

"My wife has been robed?"

"No it's worse than that!"

"My wife and the bank have been robbed."

"Mr. Drysdale it does not concern money!" Jane was getting impatient.

"Then don't scare me like that."

When Jane told her boss that his wife was missing from the hospital, he was furious.

When Milburn Drysdale reached the hospital he, talked, well screamed at the head of the hospital.

"As head of this hospital I hold you responsible!"

"Mr. Drydale calm down. I assure you we will try to solve the mystery of your wife's disappearance."

Meanwhile Margret, who had been given a sedative at the hospital, was just waking up and discovering where she was. When she opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was. She thought she was blind. She couldn't see!

"Doctor, nurse!", she screamed in terror, but her scream was muffled.

"The doctor and nurse are not here. You are not in a hospital. You've been kidnaped. Ah ha ha!"said a voice. Margret thought it sounded like a cross between a Hungarian man from San Francisco whose cousins in law stored money in Milburn's bank, Dracula and an evil Russian spy.

"Let me go, you evil man!" Tears poured down Margret's cheeks. She was terrified and began to pray, knowing that if she made it out of this alive she would thank God and attend church more regularly.

"Not until I get a lot of money from your husband! You'll be a poor woman by the time he gives me ransom!"

Poverty, Milburn could never live a poor man, he'd rather die. Oh God no, would he..? The thought of her husband possibly committing suicide was painful. She prayed it wouldn't happen.

"As long as you are here, I won't leave you tied up forever. Someone to cook and clean would be nice, or maybe I should treat you as a prisoner and keep you in this room. After all what does a rich lady know about being a maid? Sveet dreams, ah ha ha" Her kidnaper smiled an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could my wife have disappeared from the hospital? For goodness sakes, I spend 75 dollars a day on this room and she's not even there! What have you done with her?" Milburn yelled at the head of the hospital.

"Your wife has either escaped or been kidnaped", explained the head of the hospital.

"Kidnaped! That means they'll ask for money!" Milburn said alarmed.

"Chief, your wife may be in danger!" declared Jane Hathaway.

"Do you think she could be? Are the police on the case?"

"Yes, detectives from the Beverly Hills Police Department are investigating her disappearance. "

"Thank God, I hope they find her soon! Why would she have escaped?" asked Milburn to her psychologist.

"Well she wanted to leave the hospital to show me what I believe are hallucinations stemming from the anxiety she has about her neighbors."

"Hallucinations? What did she tell you doctor?"

"Well mostly about animals the Clampetts have. The way she describes them they sound like hillbillies."

"Well they were until Mr. Clampet struck oil and his cousin convinced him to move here. His daughter has a number of animals she cares for, mostly on loan from the zoo", explained Milburn.

"You're serious Mr. Drysdale?"

"Yes, Dr."

"Oh,really?"

"Yes, Dr."

"With those previous escape attempts of your wife's I kept on increasing her sedative", explained the psychologist.

"Then it would be very difficult for her to escape "observed Jane.

"Yes, my God she must have been kidnaped! Milburn exclaimed.

Meanwhile in a dark basement somewhere in Southern California, Margret lay cold, hungry and crying. Her kidnaper had decided that this room would be her prison until he had the large ransom he needed. Her wrists were still bound and she still wore the blindfold and gag.

"God, please rescue me! Let Milburn and Sonny know where I am!"

In Cambridge Massachusetts, Sonny Drysdale was listening to Sonny & Cher with a young friend. They had just finished practicing lines for an upcoming play.

"This is awful! I Got You Babe? Whatever happened to those love songs of twenty years ago?", asked Sonny Drysdale.

"When you were supposed to have graduated from college?" asked his fellow drama student friend, Barb.

"I'm trying to find myself!" Mother understands me!"

"Your mom is weird. She's so protective she sounds like Norma Bates."

"Barb, she's not crazy like that!"

"A nationwide search is underway for Margret Drysdale of Beverly Hills, California who has been missing from a hospital near Beverly Hills since 3 PM PST. If anyone has any information…" Sonny turned off the radio and began to run out the door of the green room where he had been memorizing lines with Barb.

"Tell the understudy he's needed! California here I come, going back to save my mom!" Sonny sang the last line to the tune of the unofficial state song.

"Oh my gosh Sonny, write me or call and tell me how the search is going. I hope she'll be ok.

Sonny didn't hear fully, he had run out so fast.


End file.
